5 children of Staros
by Moosche
Summary: 5 children. Sent to a random planet for their safety. But their enemy mistakes Loki for one of them and throws him to a random world where three people find him. Can Thor find him before the enemy does and kills him?
1. Chapter 1

_**The story**_

"5 children, born to the mighty King of Staros, King Everall, have created the most recent legends today." The teacher of a large class of young children started as she stood on a ledge by the large fountain in the park outside the castle of Asgard.

"These children were made up of four sons and a single daughter, all named after a realm they controlled in the kingdom.

"Flame, the eldest, controlled all fire on the planet. He had fire for hair and blazing yellow eyes. A lot of people compare him to Thor's looks. He was the power behind all five.

"Hydro, the second eldest, controlled water and ice. Now his hair flows like water around his face and his eyes were like ice. He wasn't as muscular as Flame. He was known more for his intelligence more than anything. He thought of plans for battle.

"Electrode. The middle child. Controlled lightning. He had both yellow hair and eyes and constantly looked like he had been struck by lightning. He was mad. Always playful and crazy. He never sat still and would always distract the enemies. Though sometimes, they never saw him because he moved so fast.

"Toprak. The second eldest. His name came from an old language they used many years ago in Staros. He was always the calm one. Always meditating and every now and then, would take part in a science experiment with Hydro. He was the one who was light on his feet too.

"But it was the youngest that was the strongest and the only girl. Infinity. Named after a never ending cycle. She was able to control every single realm easily. As well as a few extras that she inherited off her mother. She was kind and gentle and played pranks on the King or her brothers. Some have even compared her to Loki with her magic. She would rather be in a library than outside with anyone. She also, almost never battled. She despised war. But she was always there for backup.

"One day, a neighbouring planet, Balgos wanted the children's power and tried to kidnap them. They were much stronger because the children were so young. They were only just realising which one can do what. But, at the last moment, the King forced all 5 through a portal, like our Bi-Frost, to a random world. Not even he knew where they went. Just to keep them safe.

"No one knows what happened or where they went. Many worlds issued rescue missions to some of their greatest warriors in King Everall's favour. But none returned with the 5 children. And still, to this day, the King stands at the highest balcony of his castle, staring out at the stars, hoping for their return or at least some news after 52 years."

"Could Thor find them?" one child shouted from the group.

"We will never know until he tries." The teacher replied.

"I think he could!" the child chanted proudly.

The teacher laughed at the child's enthusiasm and dismissed the class.

Later on in the day, Thor was walking towards the training ground when the same pupil ran up to him, leaving his parents shouting after him.

"THOR!" the child called, standing beside the warrior.

Thor crouched down to be level with the boy. "What is it little one?"

"You'll find the 5 children of Staros. Won't you?" he asked with hope.

"Unfortunately, I have tried and came back with nothing. Sorry" Thor apologised with a soft smile. "It doesn't mean that they're lost forever or that we'll give up."

"I believe you can find them." The boy giggled.

"Now I have to go and train. Otherwise I'd be useless in a fight." Thor gripped the boy's shoulder before rising to his feet.

"Can I join in?" the boy shouted up.

Thor chuckled. "When you're older."

* * *

><p><strong>ANOTHER NEW STORY!<strong>

**I have to control my imagination sometime**

**it's out of control!**

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**The celebration**_

Nearly the whole city gathered in the large castle of Asgard for its annual celebration of the New Year. The large hall of the building decorated with red, green and gold sashes along each pillar and a large banquet table in the middle of the room. Odin stood at the throne with his wife, Frigga, as they watched their people enjoy themselves. They recognised Thor's mighty laughter echoing in the hall and both smiled widely at their eldest son. Frigga took the chance to search for their youngest, Loki, who was always so silent that hardly anyone noticed him. She found him leaning against a pillar watching the mass of peope, like they were, occasionally rolling his eyes at his brother. Sometimes, someone would walk up to Loki and talk to him and other times, young children would nag him. No matter how bored he looked while doing the mindless tricks, he'd still show them to the children.

"I see the kids have left Loki alone." Odin smiled in amusement.

"They do love his tricks, don't they?" Frigga giggled

Suddenly, a man dressed in black armour grabbed Loki, holding a small dagger to his throat. The crowd froze, all in shock apart from Thor, who was raging in anger. He charged forward to rescue his brother.

"I wouldn't Thor." Another black clad warrior sneered.

The other one tightened his hold on Loki, pressing the dagger deeper. A small trickle of blood running down his throat.

"Let us leave, and we may not kill anyone."

"What do you want with Loki?" Odin demanded.

"We have reason to believe that he is one of the Staros children." The warrior replied.

The crowd started mumbling various questions about the prince.

"He is not. I can assure you." Odin argued defiantly.

"Ten tell me." The warrior smirked. "Weren't you very good friends with Everall?"

Odin nodded in response. "And your point?"

"Then who is to say you didn't take one after he asked you to?"

Everyone turned to Odin for his answer. Odin stared down at the warrior, not accepting, but not denying the question. Thor took this as his chance to free Loki. But the warriors were faster. They teleported out to the rainbow bridge before Thor could get within swinging distance. Asgard's warriors rushed out to the bridge under Thor's orders.

* * *

><p>The warriors threw Loki to the floor of the bridge. Loki tried to use his magic to flee, but found that he couldn't.<p>

"Don't bother. The dagger was enchanted." The warrior smirked.

"I'm not one of the children!" Loki shouted breathlessly

"Oh. Did I tell you it drains your strength? No? Oh I'm sorry." The warrior mocked. "Has Heimdall been disposed of?"

The other warrior nodded in reply. The loud voice of Thor drew closer. The silent warrior dragged an almost unconscious Loki to the portal, carelessly tossing him through and closing the portal. The other warrior followed more slowly, chanting in their native language. A forgetful spell. Thor arrived in time. In time for the completion of the spell. Thor stormed up to the leader, holding him off the floor by his collar.

"What have you done to Loki?" Thor growled.

"Who?" the warrior asked. "How did we get here?"

"They used an enchantment so they'd forget" Sif sighed in frustration.

Thor slammed the warrior to the floor, knocking him out and frightening the other. Thor turned to the portal.

"He could be anywhere right now."

* * *

><p>Thor paced back and forth in front of Odin, who was seated at his throne, contemplating.<p>

"Where would they send him?" Frigga dared to ask.

"They would've sent him to Balgos!" Thor roared. "We need to go and find him before they kill him!"

"NO! Thor!" Odin bellowed at his son. "They are cunning people. Their home is an obvious option. They would've sent him somewhere we wouldn't suspect. Then when we go out to find him, they'd sneak him to their home. Dead or alive."

"Let me go and find him!" Thor pleaded.

"Not yet." Odin calmly rose from the throne. "The forget enchantment is only temporary. We'll wait until it wears off. Meanwhile, have Heimdall keep an eye on the realms."

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys<strong>

**sorry for the huge wait on this**

**to be honest with you all**

**because I love you all**

**I have had a major writers block on all my current stories and I completely forgot after being bogged down by work**

**xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_****_(_warning of language)_

_**The blizzard**_

A wild snowstorm blinded Henry Everallson as he drove home from his job at the hospital. Lucky for him, he was able to drive through snowstorms after years of practise. His brother Frazer pulled his jacket further around his torso, trying to banish the cold. Frazer had managed to knock himself unconscious after falling out of a tall fir tree, earning a nice blue bruise on his temple and a bruised shoulder blade. He had refused to stay in the hospital overnight, so Henry had no choice than to drag the sibling out by the collar of his jacket.

"Why do we live here?" he complained.

"Because we do. Move if you don't like it." Henry teased after years of dealing with his whining. "We're almost home."

"How can you even tell? And why is the freaking hospital 5 miles away?" Frazer shrieked in frustration, scowling at the snow on the window.

"Because you burnt down our local one." Henry replied dully.

"I DIDN'T!" Frazer exclaimed. "Ingrid helped!"

Henry raised an eyebrow and stared at his stubborn brother, sulking in the chair. Suddenly, the large 4x4 spluttered and shuddered to a stop in the middle of nowhere. Henry tried starting it back up again in vain as he ignored Frazer's never ending string of questions and panicked statements. Henry gave up and punched the steering wheel in frustration. Henry got out to check the engine, with Frazer moaning at him letting the cold and the snow in and walked to the front of the large truck. He popped the hood up, frowning at the complicated insides of the engine. He preferred to open up people, much less complicated. Ethan was the car expert in the town. Henry grimaced at the machine, soon slamming the hood down. He climbed back into the warmth and safety of his truck, shaking the snow from his hair, making Frazer lean away.

"Did you hear something?" Frazer asked, suddenly hitting his forehead on the window as he spun his head around.

"No." Henry frowned.

"I'm hearing thing now!" Frazer worried.

Henry just sighed and grabbed his phone from the dashboard, dialling Ethan's number.

"Dude! Are you working late again?" Ethan answered.

"No. our truck's died." Henry sighed.

"Where are ya?" Ethan asked, grabbing his keys, ready to go and possibly hunt down the two.

"In snow!" Frazer shouted, earning a glare from Henry.

"That doesn't help!" Ethan exclaimed.

"We're by a tree!" Frazer responded.

"Still not helping. Maybe the engine's cold." Ethan shrugged. "Try heating it up."

"How?" Henry asked. "We're in the. . ." He stopped his sentence short. _Stupid Question._

Frazer pressed his hands on the dashboard, a red glow shining around them. Henry tried to ignition one more time; to the truck beautifully splutter into life. Frazer smiled at Henry, smugly. Henry closed his phone and went to press down on the accelerator to finally get home. That was until they heard a strange sound coming from in front, as if something had fallen in the snow.

"There it is again!" Frazer shouted in panic.

Both got out of the car after spotting a black figure in the headlights. Henry swiftly but cautiously walked over to the man. Frazer followed, staying a step behind, close to the warmth of the car and nervous in case it attacked.

"Frazer, take your jacket off." Henry instructed.

"What? Why?" Frazer shrieked in horror.

"You're the warmest and he needs it!" Henry demanded, turning professional while checking over the unconscious man. His skin had already started turning blue.

"You grab his torso, I got his legs." Frazer suddenly took charge.

Both men carried the mysterious man into the back of their truck. Frazer moved his jacket so it was draped over the man and quickly hopped back in the car with Henry. Henry quickly got the truck to finally move through the deep snow.

"Aren't you taking him to a hospital?" Frazer asked, frowning.

"No. Hospital's too far back. Plus, look at him!" Henry directed with a nod.

"I don't get i-shit!" Frazer cursed. "What's he doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Henry shrieked back.

"Where are we taking him then?" Frazer asked, trying to calm his confusion.

"Ingrid's, she has more room and he's safer there as well." Henry replied, glancing at the man in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, with a parrot as a guard dog." Frazer snorted in amusement.

Ingrid jumped as something banged at her door, causing her parrot to squawk and fly off to its cage. She cautiously crept to the door and look through the peephole before quickly opening the door. Frazer and Henry clambered through with the unconscious man and lowered him onto the sofa. Ingrid shut the door and stood beside Frazer, watching Henry double-check that the man was alright.

"Can we have a blanket for him?" Henry asked.

"What ever happened to hello, may I come in?" Ingrid whispered to herself as she dragged a spare duvet from the cupboard. "Who is he?"

"We don't know." Frazer replied, lying to the girl. "Found him face down in the snow."

"So you bring him here?" Ingrid sighed.

"Closest home to where we found him." Henry added.

Ingrid silently mouthed an 'ah' in understanding. The two bothers soon said their goodbyes and left shorty after. Ingrid sat on her coffee table, just watching the man sleep. His chest slowly rose and fell with every deep, sleepily breath he took. She was lucky to be blessed with a large sofa to accommodate him. She decided to check him herself and placed the back of her hand to his cheek, frowning in worry. She got up and filled a hot water bottle, tucking it under his arm, under the thick duvet over his stomach. She watched him tighten his grip on the warm object. She smiled at him, soon getting up and retreating to her room after also checking that the parrot wasn't too scared by the intrusion.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really like this chapter <strong>

**tried to improve it**

**still don't like it for some reason**

**it was difficult to write**

**xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_****___**I'm really sorry guys for the super long wait for this and for the crappy tiny chapter**

**I really am sorry**

**I lost the folder with this in**

**But I found it now**

**So hopefully, you'll all get a regular update on it again :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ingrid and Henry<strong>_

By the time Ingrid re-awoken for work, it was still snowing heavily. She glared at the white flakes at her window, willing it away, or trying to. She hated to work in snow. She'd rather be out playing in it. Plus it stuck to her jeans, which is an uncomfortable feeling while working. She trudged into the living room, with her pet parrot instantly landing on her shoulder.

"Hey babes" she cooed as she tickled the bird's chest, "How's our visitor?"

_Sqwak_

Ingrid shook her head, walking around the sofa to check on the man. He was still fast asleep, still clutching the hot water bottle that was now cold. Ingrid carefully slid the bottle from his arms to heat it up. The parrot perched on the back of the sofa, staring down at the man curiously. As she waited for the kettle to boil, she rang Henry:

"_This is Henry"_

"Hen, I have to go to work, what are we going to do with this guy you kidnapped?"

"_I didn't kidnap him! I'll be over in an hour to check on him"_

"He needs a hospital. He can't stay with me!"

"_I'm dealing with it!"_

"You're not doing a very good job"

"_I'll be there-"_crash "_In about ten minutes"_

"Frazer walked into a door?"

"_Yep. As usual."_

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"_I don't know. Right. I'm on my way. Bugger its cold." _

"I know. Before you leave, tell Frazer to get some glasses."

"_You try. Bye"_

"Ba-bye"

She tossed her phone into her jeans pocket and skipped back into the living room to give him the bottle. She and Henry were always formal to each other over the phone with the occasional joke and tease. It's Henry's fault mainly. He was always formal, even in person. It annoyed Frazer most. Luckily for Ingrid, Henry only lived on the other end of the long street and he had the day off. Henry sharply knocked the door before entering. Each of them had a key to everyone's house.

"Right, I'm off to work. If he dies, I'll bury you alive." Ingrid warned

"You couldn't care less a few minutes ago." Henry argued.

"I do not want a murder charge because you dumped him here." Ingrid teased.

_Sqwak_

"Exactly. She's watching you." Ingrid pointed to Henry.

"Go and get lost in the jungle of literacy!" Henry shouted as Ingrid left.

"Better than here." She shouted back.


	5. Chapter 5

_****___**I know these chapters are extremely small**

**but I like cliffhangers**

**and silly endings**

**It'll get better**

**I promise**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snow and Steam<strong>_

"And _this_. . . Is the reason I like finishing early." Ingrid spun in a circle as she and Minnie left the small bookstore, The Jungle.

"Too right. Besides, more time to get ready." Minnie giggled.

"For?" Ingrid frowned.

"My date tonight." Minnie smiled.

Ingrid's jaw dropped. "With who?"

"Travis." Minnie replied with a smirk.

"Wait." Ingrid froze. "Travis, as in my Travis."

"Yes, your Travis." Minnie emphasised.

"At fucking last!" Ingrid cheered. "Do you know how long Frazer and I have been trying to hook you two up?"

"It was you two!" Minnie shrieked. Ingrid took two steps away from the angered girl. "Thanks anyway."

"Ya welcome sis- . . . ta?" Ingrid's reply trailed off as Frazer sped past them. "I'll see you tomorrow to nag about the date."

Then Ingrid sprinted down the street, chasing after Frazer. He was heading towards her house, struggling in the cold snow. Frazer stopped at the pathway to her house. Ingrid couldn't stop and crashed into Frazer, causing him to sink into the snow. He glared angrily at Ingrid, before getting back up. They both frowned at her house. The door was smashed open. Ingrid ran inside, despite Frazer's protests.

"Henry!" She shrieked as she clambered over the over-turned bookshelf and pushed the table away.

"Dude! What happened?" Frazer asked, helping to move the cluttered furniture away.

"Loki did." Henry groaned, sitting up and holding his head.

"Loki?" Ingrid frowned, looking between the two men, waiting for an answer.

"The guy we brought back." Frazer mumbled.

"He thinks we kidnapped him." Henry sighed, getting to his feet.

"Which you kind of did." Ingrid pointed out.

"It doesn't matter now." Henry announced. "We have to find him before he starts causing havoc."

And with that, Henry sprinted out the front door with Frazer trailing behind him.

"Who's going to clean this up?" Ingrid screeched. But they were gone. She scowled at the mess in her house, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Fine. Fine! I'll do it . . . Sal? SAL!"

Ingrid sprinted out the door, shoving it in place before wandering the street, shouting for her parrot. She slowly walked through the streets, asking every person she came across if they had seen the purple, blue, red and green parrot. Each replied with the same answer: no. Ingrid started to worry about her little parrot. But when she got to the outskirts of the town, where civilisation met snow desert, she found a small, tornado-like shape. Suddenly, both Henry and Frazer were launched in opposite directions from the tornado. The man, Loki, stood with his arms out, controlling the tornado. Ingrid looked around for something to use as a weapon to help, but something caught her eye.

Steam . . .

She frowned. How can snow make steam? Her frown turned into surprise, when Frazer stood. His hair was blazing and his eyes had turned into fire. Loki had the same expression of anger, but soon created a snow demon and crashed it into Frazer. He hadn't noticed Henry getting up, shaking his head. Henry ran at Loki, planning to tackle the man, throwing him off guard long enough for Frazer to melt the snow. But he was flung back once again by an invisible force. This time, he wasn't as dazed. Both brothers dug themselves out of the snow and stood ready to fight.

No one had noticed Ingrid.

That was until she whacked Loki over the head with a bin lid. Loki collapsed into the snow, successfully knocked out. The brothers frowned in surprise at the girl's unusual violence.

"What?" she shrieked. "Someone had to save your sorry asses."


	6. Chapter 6

_****___**Really sorry**

**Like I said, I easily forget things like updating.**

**But I also have a good reason. I've had to do a big investigation into two minor languages and I had to make 3 posters. **

**But I'm really sorry**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Interrogations<strong>_

"At least he's not harmed." Henry mumbled.

"Dude, he's been knocked out by a bin lid and he's now tied to a chair. You call that unharmed?"Frazer frowned, steam still radiating off his hair.

"I'll harm you in a minute." Henry growled.

"Both of you just shut up!" Ingrid screamed.

Her outburst roused Loki from his knocked out state. Loki frowned wearily at the three stood in front of him. He tired to move, but soon found that he was restrained by ropes on his arms and legs.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"Not until we get some answers." Henry shrugged.

"I command you to let me go!" Loki spat.

"You're not in Asgard anymore." Henry glared. "Now what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean?" Loki frowned.

"We may have found you in the snow, but there's a reason you're here. Asgardians don't just pop in for a visit." Frazer snarled.

Loki's frown deepened. "How do you know me?"

"Easily-" Frazer started.

"Frazer." Henry warned. "Don't take your grudge on Thor out on his brother."

Frazer glared at Henry, but kept his mouth shut.

"Hold on. I'm confused." Ingrid announced, throwing her hands in the air. "He's Loki right? Brother to the God of Thunder, who you hate even though they are just legends."

"Do I look like a legend to you?" Loki spat.

"Do you want to say hello to Mr. Bin-lid?"She warned. "Oh and when were you going to tell me that you evaporate snow?"

"Not now Ingrid." Henry sighed. "Frazer will explain it all later."

"Can someone explain HOW I GOT HERE?"Loki shouted, struggling against the bonds. "One minute it's Asgard's new year and then I'm here on this snow ridden realm."

Henry frowned. "So you don't know?"

"Am I talking in some ancient language?" Loki hissed, losing his patience.

"You could be and we have this automatic translation thing in our brains that's secretly linked to the TARDIS." Ingrid shrugged, making all three men glare at her as if she'd just sprouted another head. "Never mind then."

"Just, don't say anything unless it's useful or relevant." Henry sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Can I just ask, are you wrong in the head or something?" Loki asked, squinting his eyes. "You don't seem all there."

"That's it!" Frazer growled before jumping on Loki.

They both tilted back until the chair hit the floor. Henry tried holding Frazer back, but not far away from the mischief maker.

"Are you like this to all men who get close to your girlfriend? I'm sure it's against the law for both of you to take her." Loki sneered.

Henry threw Frazer to the side, holding Loki by the throat with one hand and pulled his other hand back to punch him. Just as his fist connected harshly to Loki's cheekbone, Ingrid yanked Henry onto his back.

"Get out! Both of you! I'm not having violence in my house again!" Ingrid shouted.

"But-" Frazer tried reasoning.

"Screw your excuses and get. Out. NOW!" she screamed louder than anyone's ever heard her.

Henry got to his feet, grabbing Frazer and pulling him out the door. But before they left, Henry turned to the younger girl.

"I'm warning you. He's dangerous. One fault and he's gone. Got it?"

"Just. Leave." Ingrid growled calmly.

Then she shut the door on both men's faces.

She turned and leaned on the door for a few seconds before pushing off and walking over to Loki. She sat on her knees, untying the ropes around his wrists and ankles. Loki frowned to himself at her actions. He had insulted her to wind up the two men and she's helping _him. _He watched her with a keen eye, expecting her to turn around and attack him. But she never did. He cautiously sat up once he was free of the ties.

"Stay there." She instructed softly before standing and heading to the kitchen.

A tapping noise on her window caught his attention. He turned to find a colourful bird tapping its beak against the frosted glass. He stood and went to let it in. He remembered seeing it before he fled earlier. It flew in chirping happily before gliding into the kitchen. Ingrid shrieked in fright as it flew at her.

"Sal! Where have you been?" Ingrid laughed. "Perch yourself on there for a sec babes."

The bird landed beautifully on the small stand that was made for her. Ingrid turned to Loki, no sign of anger or any bad emotion on her face. She gently held his wrist and made him sit on the large sofa with her. She held his jaw in one hand, turning him to look at her.

"This may sting a little." She warned before gently pressing the cloth with two ice cubes in to the bruise forming on his cheek. "I'm sorry about Henry and Frazer."

"Not your fault. I started it." Loki found himself muttering.

"They're like my brothers." Ingrid sighed. "We're close enough. They're just protective. I tend to ignore them. Does that feel better?"

"Yes. I'll be fine." H lowered her hand.

"I'm sorry I knocked you out. I didn't expect you to be able to do whatever you did." She smiled and laughed nervously.

"It is well known where I come from." Loki mumbled, a smirk creeping onto his face.

"You really don't know how you got here?" she asked, clicking her fingers to the parrot.

"Not fully." He replied, watching the parrot land on her shoulder and nuzzle her cheek. "She's a beautiful creature."

"Her name's Salamanacanter. Or Sal for short. I've had her for 10 years now." Ingrid smiled fondly as the animal chirped away happily.

"Bit of a mouthful don't you think?" Loki questioned.

"It is a bit. But she likes it." Ingrid shrugged.

Suddenly, Sal leapt up onto Loki's shoulder, startling him as she did so. Ingrid frowned at the animal as it peaked at his hair.

"She only does that to people she likes . . . and she's quite grumpy around strangers." Ingrid explained, clearly shocked. "She pecked Ethan to death when she first met him."

"I feel . . . privileged?" Loki said, unsure of what to make of the gesture. "There's something that puzzles me. Why did you help and untie me?"

"I hate violence." Ingrid shrugged. "Plus I think I'm one of those who helps everyone despite what they done."

"Thank you Ingrid. For letting me go." Loki smiled, tickling Sal's chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**So so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for the huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge gap inbetween uploading these**

**I've been so busy that I actually forgot all about them.**

**and sorry for the crappyness and shortness of this chapter**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The plan unfolds<strong>_

Thor paced back and forth in front of Odin, who sat on his large, golden throne.

"Why are we not searching for him?" Thor growled.

"Because that's what they want." Odin snapped.

"Loki could be in danger! We need to act now!" Thor tried reasoning with his father.

"Odin." A guard rushed in. Heimdall has found the escaped prisoners on Midguard. He also thinks he's found Loki in the same realm."

"See Thor. Patience is a virtue." Odin stood and made his way with his son to see Heimdall. "What do you see Heimdall?"

"I see the two warriors, watching from the shadows. They're in a small, snow ridden town. But they are not watching Loki anymore, but a man by the name of Frazer Everallson. He angered Loki, engaging in battle. He was warm, with fire sprouting instead of hair. The warriors still believe Loki is one of them. But it seems that they have found Flame." Heimdall explained.

Odin stared at the guardian in surprise. "Flame is alive! Are the others with him?"

"It would seem not. But two others, Henry Everallson and Ingrid Partridge are suspected as two. But neither have abilities and Ingrid does not know what goes on past her realm." Heimdall sighed.

"Is Loki safe?" Thor demanded.

"He is for . . ." Heimdall suddenly paused. Both Gods looked at the gatekeeper in worry. "The warriors are preparing a move on Loki. They wish to kill him."

"Can't he run to Flame for help?" Odin asked.

"Both Flame and Henry hate Loki at the moment. But the mortal, Ingrid, is with him. They will not strike until he is alone." Heimdall replied. "They are sneaky. However, the mortal has a pet. A bird with them. The creature is known for attacking strangers . . . Wait . . . It's Salamanacanter."

"Flame is definitely there. The bird protects him." Odin nodded.

"But the bird has not been near the fire warrior in 20 years." Heimdall argued. "They have struck!"

"Open the Bifrost when I return! I'm going to get Loki back and protect Flame." Thor demanded before storming off.


End file.
